


Your Love (Gives me Wings)

by Quagswagging



Series: Wings [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Love, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Kevin finally tells Marcus he is an Angel.Marcus doesn't quite react how he expected.(Inspired by Kevin's tattoo and Marcus's fear of birds)





	Your Love (Gives me Wings)

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this :3 Might be more Angel!Kevin coming if I get inspired!

Kevin nervously brushed his hands over his large wings, straightening the pale white feathers as best he could. He sighed and fluttered his wings a little, making sure they looked clean and even as he looked in the mirror.

He was more than nervous, unsure of what was going to happen. After all, it wasn’t everyday he had to tell his boyfriend he was an Angel.

“Kevin? Hurry, ‘m tired… I’m gonna cuddle you whether you want it or not” Marcus sleepily called out from the bedroom. Kevin let out a shuddery breath.

“Marcus..? I need to show you something.” he said calmly, even though his heart was brating way too fast. Marcus was quiet for a moment.

“What are you wearing?” he then purred, an amused tone to his voice. 

“It’s not that…” Kevin sighed, but there was a fond smile playing on his lips.

“Kevin, are you okay?” Marcus said worriedly as the Dane still didn’t come out of the bathroom, and Kevin heard him stand up from the bed, walking over.

“Please don’t freak out.” Kevin called from the other side of the door, walking over and placing his hand on the doorhandle.

“Never honey, just stop worrying me, please.” Marcus told him, sounding anxious now. Kevin sighed and slowly opened the door, stepping out of the bathroom and spreading his wings to show off their full glory. He expected Marcus to be awed, maybe slightly upset that Kevin hadn’t told him sooner…

What he definitely had not expected was for Marcus to go into full panic mode.

“You’re a bird!” he squeaked out, stumbling backwards until his knees hit the back of the bed, awkwardly sitting on the edge.

“Marcus..?” Kevin asked softly, folding his wings behind his back as he took a cautious step towards his Swede. Marcus yelped and climbed backwards onto the bed.

“You’re a bird!” he exclaimed again, eyes wide and slightly panicked. Kevin blinked.

“No Marcus.” he tried to soothe. “I’m an Angel.” Marcus let out a strangled noise when he stepped closer.

“Bird…” he managed to say. Kevin sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He should have know the wings could be a problem for someone who was more than terrified of birds.

“I’m not a bird, I’m an Angel. I’m not going to hurt you.” Kevin whispered, kneeling on the edge of the bed, his wings fluttering a little.

Marcus squeaked and hid under the covers. Kevin sighed again and folded his wings away, before crawling over to drape himself over Marcus, cuddling into him even with the blankets still in between them.

“I’m sorry Marcus, I won’t do it again. Just… forget about it.” Kevin muttered, sadness lacing his voice. Marcus’s head peeked out from the blankets, blue eyes wide. When he saw the defeated look on Kevin’s face, he wrestled himself out off his blanket coccoon and drew the shorter man into his arms.

“Kevin… no, no wait, please don’t cry.” he winced as the Dane’s bottom lip trembled. Kevin lowered his eyes.

“I-I understand, it’s okay.” the Angel whispered brokenly. Marcus shushed him and brought their lips together for a moment, before placing soft kisses all over Kevin’s face until the Dane smiled hesitantly. 

“I love you.” Marcus whispered, resting their foreheads together.

‘I love you too.” Kevin answered, contently cuddling against Marcus’s chest. They settled into silence, Marcus rubbing Kevin’s back as if he was searching for the wings.

“Can I see them again?” Marcus asked softly. “Your wings I mean…”

“Are you sure?” Kevin asked, already pushing himself onto his knees again. Marcus nodded a little apprehensively. Kevin grabbed his hand, smiling tenderly at him as he let his wings come back.

Marcus let out another high pitched sound, but didn’t move away. 

“Here.” Kevin swinged his left wing closer and grabbed Marcus’s hand, pressing it against the soft feathers. Marcus visibly relaxed, his lips slightly parted as he cautiously brushed his fingers over the white wings. Kevin shuddered and let out a soft laugh.

“Sorry, ticklish.” he muttered. Marcus smiled.

“Guess I should have known.” he muttered, one hand pointedly pressing over the tattoo on Kevin’s chest. Kevin sighed, pressing his face in the crook of Marcus’s neck, humming contentedly as Marcus’s other hand still brushed over his wings, mapping out the soft feathers.

“I’m sorry I freaked out.” Marcus added after a moment. Kevin hummed and rolled off him, cuddling against his side instead and draping a wing over them as a blanket. Marcus immediately yawned, his lips brushing over Kevin’s forehead. 

“Fuck that’s comfy.” the Swede murmured.

“I understand why you panicked, but I won’t ever hurt you.” Kevin whispered, fondly pressing his hand against Marcus’s cheek to tilt his head up a little. “Sleep, I’ll watch over you.” he added. Marcus hummed sleepily. 

“You’d be my guardian Angel, huh?” he muttered with a lopsided grin. Kevin smiled, softly brushing their lips together.

“Of course. You’ll always be safe with me.” he whispered tenderly.

“Even though you’re a bird?” Marcus asked, his eyes already closed. Kevin sighed in exasperation, cuddling a little closer and wrapping his wing around the Swede a little more securely.

“Yes, even though I’m a bird.” he repeated with a chuckle.

“Cheeky, cheeky Angel.” Marcus muttered under his breath. Kevin grinned.

“I’m glad I told you, I feel so relieved now.” he admitted. Marcus opened one eye.

“I’m glad you told me too.” he whispered, before smiling. “Also because your wings will now forever be my favourite blanket.” he added. Kevin grinned, his wings fluttering a little.

“Glad to be of use.” he chuckled. Marcus looked up.

“You’re so beautiful when you smile.” he mumbled, eyes half closed again as he pressed his fingers against the upturned corner of Kevin’s mouth.

“Comes with the wings.” Kevin chuckled.

“My pretty Angel.” Marcus hummed, tangling their legs together. 

“My pretty boyfriend.” Kevin answered, closing his eyes and shuddering when Marcus’s fingers pressed against his feathers again.

He had never been more comfortable, the man he loved safely wrapped up in his wings, and not scared of him anymore. 

A weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and he finally felt like he could fly again.


End file.
